lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hänsel and Gretel
Hänsel and Gretel are two unnamed Romanian twin orphans. They were abandoned in a state-run orphanage due to their parents' inability to afford keeping them. Information In their earlier childhood, "Hänsel" and "Gretel" are forced to participate in pedophiliac snuff films, in which they are either to murder other children or be raped. Such horrific incidents and witnessing continual beatings of other children lead them to turn into sadistic, deranged killers. They have a firm belief that their life spans are extended by killing others. This belief probably derives from the fact that they had to kill other children to avoid beatings in their orphanage years. Unknown to most people, "Hänsel" and "Gretel" are actually two personalities alternately adopted by the two children, both of whom suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning they swap their identities as "Hänsel" and "Gretel" with each other from time to time (it is likely that these were their screen names in the films). There are slight implications that they are incestuous, possibly due to the abuse they suffered in the state-run orphanage. It is never made clear of what gender the twins are: in one scene, "Gretel" (formerly "Hänsel" before swapping) shows 'her' genitalia to Rock in what she presumably came to believe was a show of gratitude, causing him to flee in disgust. Both of them are white haired and dressed in dark gothic clothing; for example, "Gretel" is dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit. In combat, "Hänsel" wields a sharp, wicked-looking battle axe while "Gretel" uses a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that appears to be taller than 'she' is. Both also carry additional sidearms. While they were mentally deranged, Hänsel and Gretel were also cunning, having used two other children as decoys to distract the bounty hunters and using money to distract Eda. They were also not above using their innocent appearance to deceive their enemies. As revenge for killing Balalaika's men, Hänsel is shot from a distance by one of her snipers and left to bleed to death, as he's left crying, in one of Roanapur's parks as Balalaika used herself as bait much to Boris' displeasure, while Gretel manages to escape and eventually boards the Black Lagoon of her own volition. Due to Rock's kindness she takes a genuine liking to him. However, just as Gretel disembarks she is gunned down by the get away man Dutch contacted, who was bribed by Hotel Moscow. Trivia The characters' names are taken from the German fairy tale, Hänsel and Gretel. Many of the series' characters compare them to a similar pair of disturbed, sadistic twins from the American film The Shining. In the manga, the song sung by Gretel to Rock on the Black Lagoon is called "Midnight, the Stars, and You", the song used in the ending credits to The Shining. In the anime, she sings "The World of Midnight", made for the anime and sung by Minako Obata. Category:Characters Category:Italian Mafia Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Characters Category:/ Female Characters